Do You Believe It?
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Naya and Heather deal with the aftermath of The Break Up in their own relationship.


A/N: Hi! I wrote this today during work (because priorities) to help me deal with some of my brittana/heya feelings after The Break Up. I hope it helps you deal with any rough feelings you are having around the episode also.

"Cut! Good job girls, take a break. The Scientist scene films in two hours, see you then!" The director yelled. Naya sighed in relief while Heather wiped away the residual tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go change and I'll buy you something to eat at that Mexican place you like," Naya smiled at Heather, reaching her hand out. Heather refused Naya's outstretched hand and wouldn't even look at her. She just got up and walked off the choir room set.

"Heath, why are you walking so fast ahead of me? Come here." Naya jogged up to Heather after seeing that Heather wasn't going to slow down. They walked quickly down the fake hall, Naya glancing over at "their" lockers.

They were allowed to decorate their characters lockers during the first season. At first it took Naya a while to figure out what Santana would have in her locker. Nail files, of course. A mirror, a hairbrush, maybe some nail polish for touch ups in between classes. She would obviously have pictures of herself and Brittany but which ones? Heather really loved that one from season one with their pom poms, so Naya added that one. The solo pic of Heather in the cheerios uniform, that was mostly so Naya could sneak a peek at it during scenes. Later seasons, she added the drawing Heather did as Brittany of Lord Tubbington and various other pictures of them from her favorite brittana scenes.

"Hello! Naya! What are you doing? I turned to talk to you and you were just standing in the hall staring at the lockers." Heather said, slight frustration in her voice.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Heath. I got lost in my thoughts." Naya sighed, catching up to Heather.

"I'm sure you did," Heather sighed, turning to continue walking.

They made their way to Heather's trailer. They tended to spend their down time in Heather's trailer instead of Naya's in case any unwanted visitors stopped by to see Naya at hers. Heather stormed through the door, not bothering to hold it open for Naya who was following close behind. Heather fell into the corner of the couch, making herself as small as possible while Naya stood awkwardly in the doorway. Naya had never felt awkward around Heather before.

"Heath, why are you so upset? I know that Mine scene was upsetting but you seem angry not sad." Naya asked, opening up the fridge searching for a cold drink. She opened a bottle of water, splitting it between two cups and handing one to Heather.

"I am angry," Heather barely whispered, taking the cup of water. "I'm upset, I'm hurt."

"What? Why? What happened?" Naya asked, trying to keep her voice level. She always went into automatic panic mode whenever Heather was sad or hurt.

"That scene, Nay. That scene killed me. How could you just stand here and not be a complete mess right now? Brittana just broke up. You're telling me that didn't bring up any bad memories for you?" Heather raised her voice.

"I...I don't know. I didn't think about it. I was too nervous about singing the song well." Naya knew she was lying, Heather knew Naya was lying.

"Liar."

"I'm sorry. I just...I couldn't let myself see the parallels in the brittana storyline and ours," Naya averted her eyes. Heather was the only person Naya was ever able to make eye contact with, but not now. Not with the way Heather was burning a hole in the top of Naya's head. She knew the second she looked up and caught Heather's eyes she'd be done for.

"You couldn't let yourself?" Heather yelled. "Fuck Naya! It's our storyline! It's not brittana's, it's ours! And you are going to stand here and tell me you couldn't see that? You broke my heart, Naya. Just like Santana broke Brittany's," Heather, turned her head to wipe the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe she had more tears in her. She cried so much watching Naya sing Mine to her that she was dehydrated. She took a sip of water from the cup Naya had handed her earlier. The water felt cold running down her throat, a stark contrast to the emotion burning up her face.

Heather took a deep breath, "I know you, Nay. I know you better than I know myself. Those tears while you were singing, those weren't Santana's tears for Brittany. Those were your tears for me. And those tears running down Brittany's face. Those tears that choked Brittany so that she couldn't get her words out, those were my tears for you. For us."

"I know," Naya whispered, finally looking up at Heather. "But what am I supposed to do, Heath?"

"You are supposed to love me and protect me and not hurt me. That, Naya, that is what you are supposed to do." Heather threw her hands up; "it's me who doesn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry..."  
"I know you are. But remember when Santana sang Songbird to Brittany and how you and I talked before about how it would really be you singing to me and I should just know that it's you singing to me and you even stood there and said to me that you love me like never before. You didn't do that this time. I needed you to tell me that I am the best thing that's ever been yours and that we are going to make it. But you didn't do that this time. And this was the time I needed that the most. When you sang Landslide you did the same thing. You told me, to my face, that you built your life around me. And I believed you because I've built my life around you. But you didn't do it this time. Even before I Wanna Dance with Somebody you stood there on set and whispered that you only ever want to dance with me because you want to dance with someone who loves you," Heather used the heel of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. She took another sip of water, but somehow it tasted bitter.

"And out of all the songs Santana has sung to Brittany this was the one that I really thought was us. You are mine and I am yours. I never once doubted that we weren't going to make it, but now I'm not so sure." Heather wrapped her arms around her legs tighter, hoping to just disappear into the couch. Naya still awkwardly stood in the middle of the trailer, staring at her shoes.

"I do love you like never before, and I have built my life around you, and you are mine." Naya forced herself to look up at Heather.

"You say that but you haven't shown me that you really feel that way in months. How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth!" Naya cried out. "Everything I've ever done has been for you. Even the stuff that seems like it isn't, you are always my only reason for doing anything. I try to protect you, and maybe I'm more like Santana than I care to admit. Maybe sometimes I think I'm doing the right thing but I'm not. And you know that, you always bring me back just like Brittany does for Santana and I know we are brittana and brittana is us, but sometimes that's a really hard thing to admit." Naya sat down on the other end of the small couch, close enough to touch Heather if she reached out, but far enough to give her space. "I don't know how to show you I mean what I say. I'm sorry. I'm not good at stuff like that. I just need you to believe me when I say those things and I need you to believe that one day, I promise, we'll be together without all this nonsense."

"I know, it's just really hard to believe that sometimes." Heather sunk down further into the couch, resting her head on the arm. "I'm going to try and take a quick nap before The Scientist. I'll see you on set." Heather didn't wait for a response before closing her eyes. Naya forced the lump in her throat back down. She got up slowly so she wouldn't disturb Heather. She turned back from the door to look at Heather whose legs now occupied the space where Naya had just been sitting.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine..." Naya whispered towards Heather before softly closing the trailer door. Naya noticed she was still holding her cup of water, what she didn't notice was the soft "yes, I can see it now," coming from Heather's lips as the door closed.

Naya wished Dianna was on set so she could go cry in her trailer. She ended up walking around the set, not wanting to sit alone anywhere in her thoughts. She walked back up the hallway set. It was empty; they hadn't filmed too much there recently. She walked over and opened Santana's locker. She smiled at some old scripts she put in there to fill the space. She pulled one out, the word in the middle of the page feeling like a punch in the chest: "Heart." Naya quickly flipped to her favorite scene from that episode. The one where Brittany comes to show Santana the playlist she made. Naya laughed thinking about how cute Heather looked in that scene.

"I wish I could get Heather to smile at me like that again." Naya sighed, placing the script back in the locker. It pushed against something stuffed in the back. Naya reached in and pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper. She opened it up carefully and gasped as the realization of what it was hit her. She forgot she had put it in there during season one, she didn't want the cameras to be able to see, but she knew it was there, and it always made her smile. It was creased and crumpled at this point; it'd been there for almost four years. She had forgotten about it as it got pushed further and further back each time a scene called for Santana to take out or put in a textbook. It was a note Heather passed Naya on their first day of filming. It was written on lavender notebook paper in hot pink ink.

_Hey Nay! Can you believe we are filming a TV show right now? I can't. I thought it would be safe to pass you a note since this is what real High School kids do, right? Anyway, you look really pretty right now. I like that we get to wear cheerleading uniforms, the red really looks good on you. I hope you and I get to have a lot of scenes together, I think our characters should be best friends like we are. By the way, thank you for that pep talk last night. You can make me feel so good with just a few words. I can't believe fate has brought me here, to you. I love you, Nay._

Naya wiped away her tears, gently placing the note back behind the Heart script and closing the locker door. She quickly walked back to her trailer, making a quick call to one of the audiovisual assistants. About an hour later Naya was walking back to Heather's trailer, her arms filled with her laptop, a projector, and her mini iPod speakers. She gently kicked Heather's door, hoping she was up already.

"Yeah?" Naya heard from behind the door.

"It's me, may I please come in?" Naya asked, her head resting against the cold metal door.

"Yes."

Naya managed to pry the door open with her foot, catching it and opening it the rest of the way with an elbow. Heather couldn't help but smile at Naya tumbling into the trailer, arms full of god knows what.

"I, ow, I made something for you," Naya said, grimacing as the projector fell out of her arms onto her foot. She put the rest of her load onto the couch. "Ok just sit over here at the table and let me set everything up." Naya pointed to the small table set up across from the couch. Heather silently took a seat, very curious as to what Naya was up to. Naya plugged the projector into an outlet next to the couch, and then connected it to her laptop. She set up the mini speakers to her iPhone and pressed a few buttons. Finally, she leaned across the couch, pulling down the cheap vinyl shade Heather never replaced with a fancy one. Naya placed the projector on the table in front of Heather, giving her a small smile.

"Heather," Naya took a deep breath, "after I left here earlier I tried to think of a way to make you see how I feel about you. I know I tell you all the time, but I sometimes have trouble showing you. Kind of like Santana has trouble saying the words. So I made this, it was inspired by Brittany's playlist for Santana during Heart."

Naya hit a button on her iPhone and seconds later Mine was blasting out of the speakers. The shade, now acting as a projector screen, lit up with a picture of Naya and Heather from early on in season one, the one Santana has in her locker, with their pom poms. Heather was lost in the picture of them looking so happy she didn't realize Naya had started singing Mine. Heather turned to look at Naya, who was singing with tears in her eyes. Heather looked back at the screen, another picture from season one. This one, a background still, of them linking pinkies. Pictures of Santana and Naya and Brittany and Heather flickered on and off the screen. Some of their private photos mixed in. One of Naya's favorites of Brittany sleeping on the red couch they used to hang out on during breaks and of course the slow motion celebration smooch from Nationals senior year. Another of Naya taken by Brittany in the ocean making a heart with her fingers towards Heather. Naya kept singing as the pictures floated by Heather's eyes. Heather knew it was nearing the end when the pictures started becoming more recent, she saw Naya sit down across the table from her out of the corner of her eye but didn't stop looking at the screen.

Naya reached across the table to hold Heather's hand in her own. She was almost finished singing the song and needed Heather to look at her. The last picture came on the screen. It was just of Naya, wearing the same clothes she was wearing now. She was holding up a piece of paper in the picture. Heather squinted to read what it said: _Heather, I've built my life around you. I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. I wanna dance with somebody who loves me. You are the best thing that's ever been mine..._

Heather gasped and turned to Naya, who was singing, "do you believe it?" Heather bit her lip, nodding her head up and down as Naya finished singing.

"So, do you believe it?" Naya asked, still holding onto Heather's hand.

"I do," Heather got out through her tears.

Naya stood up, slowly walking around the table to stand in front of Heather. "I love you, you know? Every second of every day my love for you grows."

"I know, but this doesn't fix everything. We still have a lot to talk about," Heather stood up, pulling Naya into her.

"I know," Naya craned her head up, pursing her lips.

"I do love you, and you are the best thing that's ever been mine," Heather smiled, leaning down to kiss Naya.

"It's going to be really hard to perform The Scientist now," Naya leaned up for another kiss.

"Yes, but just remember that nothing speaks as loud as my heart." Heather smirked.

"So...do you think we have time for some make up sex?" Naya asked, looking up at Heather through her long eyelashes.

"Maybe, but first we need to do something about those claws you call fingernails," Heather gave a disapproving look towards Naya's fingers.

"Oh, these? They pop off," Naya laughed flicking one onto the table.

"Have I told you lately that I'm the best thing that's ever been yours?" Heather smiled, taking Naya's hand and leading her back towards the bedroom.


End file.
